


baby, let your fantasies unwind

by radicalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalum/pseuds/radicalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wears a choker one day, and Luke is trying to restrain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, let your fantasies unwind

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i ever posted on this site. hope you enjoy!  
> title is taken from "serial killer" by lana del rey.

It’s already noon and Luke’s notebook still remained blank. He’s been up since six in the morning with the cutout of his guitar resting on his thigh, humming along to a melody he’s created. He’s meshed the right chords with the right notes, but he has a problem with connecting words together. Maybe it’s just lack of inspiration, or another case of songwriter’s block, but he really wanted to finish this song.

 

He could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, and he assumed Michael had already woken up. Meanwhile, Calum and Ashton were out and about to hell knows where, and they probably won’t be home for a few hours. So, that leaves him at home and stuck with Michael, which wasn’t a bad thing. Michael was good company.

 

Luke set his guitar down on the couch, along with his notebook. He began pacing around the room, humming the tune again and soon replacing the hums with words. When he finally had a good lyric, he scrawled it on his notebook, and he did this repeatedly until he had finished the verse. He picked up his guitar and played the arrangement he had made earlier and sang the lyrics with it. He smiled in satisfaction and started writing the chorus.

 

“Wow, that was good,” Michael commented, emerging from his room, “Not good actually, _amazing_.”

 

“Well, well, well, look who finally got up,” Luke jested, looking back at Michael, and that’s when Luke noticed it. There was a black band around Michael’s neck, which looked like one of those 90’s tattoo chokers all these “Tumblr” girls were wearing these days. Luke didn’t really have a problem with this fashion fad, but when Michael wore it, he made it look so fucking good. “Nice choker.”

 

“Thanks, I guess, this girl gave it to me yesterday,” Michael said nonchalantly, “Said it would look good on me.” _She was right_ , Luke thought to himself. Michael grabbed Luke’s notebook, and skimmed through the messy handwriting. “Seriously, Luke, these are really good.” He smiled, and Luke really liked it when Michael smiled, because his eyes shine when he does it, too. It was like looking at constellations.

 

“Thanks, could you help me finish it?” Luke questioned, “My inspiration’s running a little dry.”

 

“Sure,” Michael answered simply, snatching the pen from Luke’s grip and doodling drawings of dicks on the paper.

 

“Hey! Give me that!” Luke demanded in annoyance, hitting Michael playfully as he tried to retrieve his notebook. Michael attempted to get the notebook out of Luke’s reach but eventually gave up when Luke crossed his arms and pouted like a little boy.

 

Once Luke scribbled out Michael's unnecessary doodles, they began writing and fooling around, mostly fooling around. Michael was playing around with riffs on the guitar, which sounded amazing in Luke's opinion. Soon enough, they had written a chorus and a bridge, and the whole song was coming together piece by piece.

 

Throughout their writing session, Luke developed a mild staring problem. It didn't help that Michael wore a loose sweater that draped off his shoulder, which exposed more of his skin. It also didn't help that Michael looked like a fucking sex god as he shredded on guitar, and the choker certainly did not help either.

 

His mind went to places that shouldn't be explored; his head was full of fantasies that shouldn't involve one of his best friends. He craved Michael, probably even lusted after him, at this moment. He wanted to leave marks on Michael's pale skin, and he wanted him to melt under his fingertips when he touched him. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought. _You don't think about best friends like that._

 

He couldn’t help but stare at Michael’s lips. They have kissed before on multiple occasions but never on purpose. He remembered when he had to drive a drunken Michael home from a party, and as he tried to help him get upstairs, Michael had stumbled and fallen on Luke and somehow their lips touched. Just a tiny light peck on the lips.

 

"I'm hungry," Michael said, interrupting Luke's thoughts. He headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, and to his dismay, found no sign of food. "I'm gonna order pizza. Is pepperoni fine with you?"

 

"Yeah," Luke mumbled quietly as Michael dialed the number for Pizza Hut. Luke was slowly getting more and more frustrated by the second. Michael really had to wear that stupid choker today. He had the strongest urge to pin Michael against the wall, but he had to restrain himself. _You don't think about best friends like that._

 

"Okay, the pizza should be here in fifteen minutes," Michael announced, shoving his phone in his back pocket. He looked back at Luke with furrowed eyebrows, noticing his strange behavior. "Are you okay, Luke?"

 

"Mhmm." Luke diverted his eyes from Michael, who decided to take a seat next to him.

 

"Doesn't look like you're okay, Lukey," Michael said with concern, "Is there something bothering you?" He placed his hand on Luke's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Luke wanted to explode.

 

"Can you take that thing off?" Luke asked out of frustration, but it sounded more like a demand.

 

"What, this?" Michael questioned, pointing at his choker then his lips formed into a smirk. Now he knew exactly what bothered Luke. "Why, is it distracting you?" He looked down at Luke's pants. "If it's distracting you so much, why don't you take it off yourself, Lukey?"

 

Luke took this as an invitation to climb onto Michael's lap. "Luke, what are you--" He cut Michael off by placing his lips on his, his fingers tangling into Michael's dark hair. God, Luke was so turned on...and Michael's lips were so soft.

 

Michael didn't seem to object, since his hands snuck their way under Luke's shirt. His hands were toying with the hem of his shirt, hinting that he wanted it off. They broke apart from the kiss for a moment so that Michael could pull the shirt over Luke's head. Luke leaned in, although a little too quickly that their noses bumped into each other.

 

"Very smooth, Hemmings," Michael joked, and Luke tilted his head and leaned in again, both of them giggling into the kiss. Michael's hands were roaming all over Luke's body, and he decided to be a little playful by palming Luke through his jeans.

 

That elicited a soft moan from Luke, his breathing becoming unsteady. He removed Michael's sweater and brought his lips to his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses all over. He began to suck gently on Michael's pale skin, tugging at the skin lightly with his teeth. He continued until it turned a purplish tone, licking over the spot with his tongue.

 

Luke started grinding against Michael's crotch, loud moans escaping their mouths. "Fuck, Michael, you look so fucking hot." Michael then got on his knees and began undoing Luke's pants until…the doorbell rang.

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Luke exclaimed in disappointment. _Way to go, pizza guy, way to go._

 

"Sorry, Lucas, I'm hungrier than I am horny," Michael chuckled, putting his sweater on over his head and grabbing his wallet from the table. He opened the door and handed the pizza guy a couple bills then walked back to the couch with his awaited box of pepperoni pizza.

 

He immediately got a pizza slice and took a huge bite, forgetting to offer Luke some. He looked over at a needy Luke with an irritated look on his face. "Oh shit, forgot my manners," Michael said with his mouth full, "do you want some?"

 

"No, thanks, Michael, you can go have your pizza," Luke replied, rolling his eyes. He was definitely craving something else.

 

"Aww, don't be like that, _babe_."

 

"Don't _babe_ me, you asshole."

 

"I'll suck you off later, Lukey, don't worry."

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
